Snowmobiles are motorized vehicles destined to travel about snowy and icy ground surfaces, which can be used for leisure and transportation. A snowmobile generally comprises a main body, and a propelling mechanism used to set the snowmobile in motion, such as a driven belt track, located adjacent the rear end of the snowmobile main body. A snowmobile further comprises two front skis, located adjacent the front end of the snowmobile main body, and destined to glide on a snowy underlying ground surface. The orientation of the front snowmobile skis can be controlled by manoeuvring handlebars provided on the snowmobile and operatively connected to the skis through the instrumentality of a steering mechanism. By manoeuvring the handlebars, the orientation of the front skis can be varied, and the powered snowmobile can be steered to follow a desired path.
When a snowmobile in motion takes a turn about a snowy surface, the likelihood that the snowmobile skis loose their grip on the snowy surface exists, and so does the risk that the vehicle becomes momentarily uncontrollable. To lower the occurrence of such steering deficiencies, to increase the bite of the ski in the snow, and to enhance the overall steering efficiency of the ski, keels are provided on the bottom surface of common snowmobile skis.
When a snowmobile takes a turn at a given point on its displacement path, upon the driver appropriately manoeuvring the handlebars, the steering mechanism of the snowmobile will pivot the ski in the direction of the turn, and maintain the ski in this direction against the bias of the centrifugal acceleration of the snowmobile. At every turn, to counterbalance such centrifugal acceleration, a great deal of effort is solicited from the steering mechanism to maintain the ski in the direction of the turn. A need exists for a ski having enhanced self-steering capabilities, to help reduce the effort contributed by the steering mechanism during a turn, and to thus lessen fatiguing thereof.